In the conventional technical solutions, both data backup and data recovery based on a BIOS System (Basic Input Output System) are performed in a single thread. That is, during a backup process of data, it is required that system data are read and compressed to generate a backup file, and the backup file is written into a specific storage area; and during a recovery process of data, it is required that the backup file is read and decompressed to generate a system installation file, and the system installation file is installed. Both of the two processes are consisted of serial operations, which causes the data backup and the data recovery inefficient and time consuming.